The Paths We Chose To Follow
by PersonifiedKat
Summary: They are heroes, they are teammates, but above all, they are souls forever intertwined. This is meant to be a series of one shots centred around Rev and Tech, though it may include other characters as well. The stories may range from friendship to something more, though that has yet to be decided. This is my attempt at bringing a little life back into a once loved fandom of mine.


A/N: Gosh I never know how to start these things...

Well, I'll try anyway!

Hey everybody. So, along with the rest of the world, I've been incredibly busy as of late... well, I've kind of always been busy, but it's still a good excuse to explain why I've been relatively scarce when it comes to posting stories.

Anyway, about this story...

So I was recently walking around my house and I noticed my sister watching an old cartoon. It looked kind of familiar to me, so I asked her what it was. Turns out, it was Loonatics Unleashed. At first I was like, "Huh? Did I seriously watch this show?". The answer is yes by the way, but not only had I watched it, I had loved it as a child. Seriously, it was probably one of my top favourite shows as a kid. Anyway, I couldn't remember very many details about the show, so I did some research, watched a couple episodes, and then came here, as I often do, to see what material people had come up with based on the show.

Let's just say, there really wasn't much.

Point is, it got me thinking a lot about the show. So I started writing this up. I guess in a way I'm kind of hoping to bring a little life back to this fandom, since it was such an important part of my childhood. Obviously, I won't hold my breath, 'cause this show wasn't even that popular when it was new (turns out there was a lot of controversy around it, but let's save that for another time) and, like me, even those who loved it have long since forgotten it. Nonetheless, I'll give it a shot.

So this particular story is actually going to be a series of one shots (hopefully...), most of which will centre around Rev and Tech, and will range from friendship to maybe a little bit more. The reason I chose Tech and Rev first and foremost is because they are the characters that I know the best. Tech was always my sister's favourite character, and mine had always been Rev. Also, they just so happen to be very good friends in the show, which makes my life easier since I truly enjoy writing friendship based stories. I chose to do one shots mainly because I don't have any ideas for an actual story, but also because I don't trust my writing skills quite enough for such a task. By the way, I've reread this story like... twenty times, so hopefully the spelling and grammar is okay, but if it's not, feel free to tell me and I'll try to rectify the problem.

To those of you who actually read this crazy long monologue, thank you for your time. I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed or any of its characters.

* * *

There were a lot of things on the mind of someone as intelligent and analytic as Tech E. Coyote, but most things emotional were not generally included- or at least not confronted. As the brain of the Loonatics, it was his _job_ to remain as detached as possible, for it helped prevent biasses as well as miscomprehension when his intellect was required. It was because of this, that obvious things, like his likes, his dislikes and his personal opinions on matters of the emotional kind would often go unheeded, even by himself.

That's how it took Tech E. Coyote, the most intelligent individual in Acmetropolis, 3 years to realize he'd finally met his best friend.

Upon reflection of the events that led to this revelation, Tech could only frown at his lack of observation. They had just celebrated the team's third anniversary, signalling the beginning of their fourth year together. It had been during this celebration that for once in his relatively short life, Tech had finally decided to do some soul searching.

What he realized surprised him more than anything he'd ever encountered.

Ever since he'd been a child, he'd been excluded. Separated. _Different_. Never had anyone experienced intelligence like his before, and it scared people. They would tease him, they would ignore him, and they would judge him. It was because of that, Tech only realized now, that he had chosen to take such exclusion into his own hands. Rather than trying to meet with the expectations others had placed on him, he had cut himself off. He'd pulled into himself, he'd detached from his emotional perspectives, and he stopped trying to gain approval from others. In fact, he'd nearly stopped interacting with others at all, aside from what was necessary, particularly during his student days. He supposed, thinking back on it, that he must have found some satisfaction in believing his lonely state was of his own choosing, rather than the rest of the world's. That was the only possible explanation. Nonetheless, Tech could truly realize now that he cared to consider it, that he'd never liked such solitude. He had never stopped longing for kinship of some kind, he had simply repressed it as a coping mechanism. He had always longed for… well… friends.

And now, looking at the remnants of yesterday's party, he could see how very different things were for him.

Ace and Lexi were tangled up on the couch, the pink bunny snoring really quite loudly. Slam was underneath the table, head facing the underneath side of one of the chairs around it. He too was a very loud sleeper. Duck was surprisingly the quietest of the team, but perhaps that was due to the fact that he was lying face down on the bean bag chair next to Lexi and Ace's shared sleeping space. That only left himself and Rev. It certainly wasn't hard to locate the latter, considering the fact that said road runner currently using Techs left thigh as a pillow. Tech himself was nearly seated upright, his back reclined against the second couch facing that of the rabbits'. As he took stock of his surroundings, a warm feeling spread through him.

Yes, things were very different.

He was not alone anymore.

The realization hit him like a rock to the back of the head, but it was not unpleasant. He felt himself smile. Yes, it was ridiculous that he could have gone so long without acknowledging something so clearly obvious, but the past was the past and even with his expertise, he could not turn back the clock. Nor would he really care to, in all honestly. The events that took place are what led to the here and now, and he liked it just fine. However, he did make a mental note to appreciate it more often in the future. One must always learn from their mistakes.

He felt his leg shift, but not of his own accord, and looked down to the bird using him as a cushion. He watched as Rev stirred, his eyes fluttering slightly as he approached wakefulness. Once he'd let loose a big yawn and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his attentions turned to Tech.

"Oh, mornin' Tech," his speech was uncharacteristically slow, probably due to his sleepy state.

"Good morning Rev," Tech said, carefully enunciating his words as always. The bird smiled and nuzzled into his leg slightly, trying to get more comfortable it seemed.

"Wicked party, wasn't it?" he said, closing his eyes once more.

"Yes, indeed it was," Tech replied, his own smile softening as he watched his friend's sleepy form. This time Rev did not reply with words but with contented little chirping noises. After a moment of silence, Tech decided to continue.

"Hey, Rev?" He asked, loud enough to prod the road runner back into wakefulness but not loud enough to bother the others. Rev peeked one eye open to look up at his friend.

"Yeah, Tech?" He asked quietly, clearly falling back into the clutches of sleep. The coyote shifted slightly, trying to decide what he wanted to say.

"I just… I don't think I ever made it clear to you previously, but I wanted to now." Rev looked up at Tech curiously through sleep blurred eyes, urging him to continue, "I just wanted to say… you're my best friend,"

To Tech's surprise, the road runner simply smiled, gave the thigh his head rested upon a friendly pat and said, "You never needed to," and with that the bird fell back asleep.

Tech sat for a moment, contemplating his friend's response before smiling once again. He allowed himself to recline back as he'd done before, shutting his eyes to follow his friend's example. The warm feeling remained, pleasant and comforting, as Tech thanked the world for the life he'd been given.


End file.
